The invention relates to a device for processing printed products into newspapers, magazines, brochures or the like, wherein a product storage apparatus is disposed upstream of a processing station and includes at least one storage unit; and a charging segment is provided for transporting an imbricated stream of printed products along a transport path to the product storage apparatus for charging the at least one storage unit, the product storage apparatus being disposed laterally of the transport path and the charging segment including a curved course to effect a change of direction of the printed products from the transport path toward the laterally disposed product storage apparatus.
Charging the product storage apparatuses is effected via an output station downstream of a printing mechanism, at which the printed products are transferred to an imbricated formation from a conveyor and subsequently transported to the product storage apparatus. On this path the imbricated stream is typically turned so that it can be further processed after leaving the product storage apparatus.
Up to now, removal of the printed products from the product storage apparatus in imbricated formation was effected via a common transport segment forming a part of the transport path in front of the product storage apparatus and including a change in direction, and lead via direction changers to receiving stations in which the imbricated stream was taken over by a conveyor.
Because of the change in direction in the transport segment, this removal can often not take place free from friction and without the elimination of disturbances in the imbricated stream.
Furthermore, because of product paths that cross in front of the receiving stations, optimum charging of the latter from the product storage apparatus cannot take place.
At the same time, the transport of the printed products after removal from the product storage apparatus is effected with a so-called auxiliary conveyor, and the configuration of the receiving station is associated with a relatively high equipment expenditure.